


Reunions

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene has just escaped from the hospital where she had been taken as a prisoner. She wants to reunite with her people, but doesn't realize a few of them are already out looking for her. </p><p>A fluffy, character-centric Bethyl reunion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little idea of how Beth's reunion with certain people would go. Each character gets a chapter. Also my first TWD fic, so please be gentle with me. :)

 

Reunions

 

Chapter 1: Daryl

 

 

Colors and unrecognizable shapes rushed past Beth as she flew down the road. Her lungs burned, her muscles protested, and strands of blonde hair clung to her face with sweat. She looked over her shoulder every few seconds. No one was following her now, but she couldn't stop running. Flecks of blood painted the dingy, pale scrubs she wore. The cast on her right wrist felt heavier the longer she ran. She spotted an alleyway from the corner of her eye and darted in that direction. Once she felt safe, she collapsed again the brick wall and was finally able to _breathe_. She inspected her wrist. The cast was intact and the pain was starting to subside. Gingerly, she reached her free hand up to touch the gash on her cheek. She winced as she realized it had opened back up a little, leaving a streak of fresh blood on her face. She wiped at it and rubbed her hand on the scrubs. More blood to add to the already stained clothes. She missed her jeans and cowboy boots... and a certain gruff redneck that had carried her around.

 

Every time she thought about Daryl, she felt a different kind of pain. It started deep in her chest and radiated outward. She had barely started to process the look he had given her back at the funeral home when she was taken. She tried not to think about his face, the way his voice sounded when he had said, “You know...” Truth is, she dreamt about him almost every night since they were separated. It was the skills he had taught her that helped her escape, that would help her find him again. Her train of thought was interrupted by a soft groaning at the end of the alley. A walker slouched behind the dumpster had finally noticed her presence. Beth grabbed her knife and made her way over to undead woman struggling to stand. The walker's left foot had long since decayed past the point of being usable. It gave Beth the advantage. Hands with rotting flesh grabbed for her as Beth plunged her knife deep into the walker's skull. No matter how many times she did this, she'd never get used to it. She frowned and looked around to see if anyone had been drawn to the noise. Not seeing anyone around, she took another moment and crouched to her knees to catch her breath. _Gotta keep moving._

 

\--- 

 

Daryl yanked a bolt out of a twice dead skull and wiped at the sweat on his brow. He and Carol had been tracking a car with a medical cross on the back that had sped past their group almost two days ago. The car had looked eerily similar to the one he saw squeal away with Beth trapped inside. It seemed like so long ago now. Part of him wondered if it was hopeless, this search. She might already be dead. But the part of him that had changed, that _she_ changed, refused to believe that. _She's alive_. He felt his chest tighten the way it did every time he thought of Beth. Her hope, her warmth, her trust in him. He only started to feel that spark in himself, the hope for something better. She had ignited that spark in him, and now she was just... gone. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of darker thoughts. He looked over his shoulder. “How much further you say that hospital was?”

 

Carol extracted her knife from the walker she had just put down and wiped it on the undead's clothes. “A few more miles north, if I remember correctly.” She holstered her knife and offered him a wane smile. “Not much further, now.” Carol didn't believe Beth was still alive. If she was alive, she was likely wishing she were dead. But the hope in Daryl's eyes made her want to help. She hadn't seen him like this before. Beth certainly had an impact on him.

 

“C'mon then,” he growled and started to head in the direction Carol had said. The pair had just put down a small group of walkers that overtook them on the road. Darting in and out of buildings, making their ways down streets and alleys, where anything could be waiting to jump out at them - this was not something they had been used to in awhile. Daryl felt more comfortable in the woods. At least there, you could track footprints, read signs. Out here, it was harder. Not impossible, just harder. They walked in silence together for awhile, letting the hot Georgia breeze sweep over them.

 

Carol cast a furtive look at her surly companion, watching him kick a rock out of their path. “What happens if we don't find her, Daryl?” She wanted to help. Beth was family, after all. She also wanted him to be prepared. She knew what it was like now. The things she'd done to get by. She couldn't see Beth doing those things.

 

“We'll find her.” He looked over at her, squinting as the sinking sun caught his eyes, and added, “...Alive.”

 

“How can you be sure?” _You were sure Sophia was alive, too_ , she thought.

 

“Sometimes ya gotta have a little faith.”

 

\--- 

 

Beth slowly stripped the jacket from the walker she just killed. It was about two sizes too big, but it was relatively clean and there was a knife in the pocket. She learned from her time with Daryl that anything could be useful. It was still too hot out to need a jacket, but the nights were getting longer and would soon get chilly. She tied it around her waist and kept moving. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't even know where she was going. This area was new to Beth. A display across the street caught her eye. It looked like a drug store, and there on the other side of the glass was a shelf with bottled water. The shelves weren't full, but they weren't picked clean. She suddenly realized how dry her mouth felt. She cast a glance to the left and the right then darted across the street. The shop's door was locked. She untied the jacket and wrapped it around her good arm. Then, using all the force she could muster, she slammed her wrapped elbow through the glass on the door, shattering it. She waited a beat to see if the noise had stirred up anything from within the bowels of the store. When nothing came lurching out of the darkness she unlocked the door and slipped inside.

 

There was a lot of stock left inside the store. Beth wondered why it hadn't been looted, why she had to break in. Maybe this place went to hell a lot sooner than the rest. She managed half a smile as she grabbed a bag and started filling it with essentials. They had fed her at the hospital, but only enough to keep her useful and never anything particularly good. Here she spied chips, cookies, and those little crackers with peanut butter in the middle. She cracked open a bottle of water and downed the whole thing. After, she wiped her mouth and used the facilities to clean up. The cold water felt good against her hot skin. She dabbed at the cut on her cheek with paper towels and used some butterfly bandages to keep it closed. Beth wished she could find some different clothes or take the time to brush through her hair, but knew how fast things could go sideways. A small part of her considered holing up in the store for a bit, but it wasn't exactly safe now that she had demolished half of the front entrance. Once she was satisfied with the way she had bandaged up her face, she took the time to really look herself over. There wasn't much light filtering in, but the face staring back at her shook her slightly. She appeared to have aged a couple years within the span of several weeks. New lines etched their way across her features and there were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. _I'm not a girl anymore_. She shouldered her bag and set off down the street again. Outside, the sun was starting to sink below the tops of the buildings. She'd have to find a place to rest for the night soon.

 

\--- 

 

Daryl awoke with a start. He had been dreaming of the night Beth was taken, again. He replayed it in his head so often it had become a part of his subconscious. He knows there was nothing he could have done. If he had dispatched of the walkers more quickly, if he had gotten to the road sooner, they might have killed them both instead of just taking her. There was no use beating himself up over it. It just deepened his resolve to find her. He owed her that much. That, and so much more. For a minute there, he actually believe they could've stayed. That they could've built a life together. Then he had found their group again. Rick, Carl, Michonne, even Glenn and Maggie. Daryl knew Beth had been right. And so he didn't give up hope. Then Carol had shown up with Judith and Tyreese. He wasn't sure about a cure, didn't trust Abraham or Eugene, but he was fine with going to D.C. _After_ he knew Beth was safe. He wasn't going anywhere without her. Not again.

 

Carol stirred and sat up to look at him. They had found a room in an office building to stay the night. He let Carol have the couch that was in the lobby and he had taken the floor. “You ready to head out?” she asked.

 

“Gotta take a piss first,” he mumbled as he stomped off down the hall.

 

Carol gathered up their gear and stepped outside. They were about 3 miles away from the hospital she had remembered seeing before. She wasn't sure that's where Beth would be, but she hoped they could find her today, one way or the other. She knew Rick and the others were waiting for them. They had said three days. If they didn't turn up anything today, she knew they'd have to turn back. And she knew that's not what Daryl would want.

 

\--- 

 

The sun was high in the sky and Beth squinted to make out the road ahead. Things had been quiet for awhile now, and she was starting to get nervous. She moved at a steady pace, but every now and then she'd take off running, just to switch things up. She wasn't sure how far she'd come from the hospital, but she had made several turns in her journey yesterday, in case someone had tried to follow. She suspected she had traveled a few miles south. She wasn't sure why she went that way, but she kept down the same path.

 

The street started sloping downward. Suddenly, Beth felt something grab her ankle. She screamed and looked down to see half a walker grabbing at her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. She hadn't seen it and now her scream could be sending dozens more her way. She quickly jammed her knife into its skull and took off running. Just as she suspected, more walkers emerged from nearby alleys and buildings. She could outrun some of them, but she wished she had the full use of her hand... and maybe Daryl's crossbow. Hell, she really wished Daryl were here.

 

She ran and took down any walker that got too close. She grunted as she stabbed and longed for a better weapon. She was sticking close to the left side of the street, using the walls to her advantage. Then, a group of three walkers came out of the alley closest to her. The first one took her by surprise and she smacked it with her cast before stabbing it. That would hurt later. Her knife logged in the undead man's skull and she had to bend over to pry it out. She spotted a large pipe lying on the ground and quickly grabbed it to sink into the next walker's skull, smashing it against the brick wall in a gooey mess. Some of the thick blood spattered her face and she wiped at it with her arm before readying her stance for the final walker. It lumbered towards her, empty eyes hungrily staring her down. She raised the pipe like a baseball bat, ready to strike, when she heard a whooshing sound and saw the walker fall forward, bolt sticking out of the back of its head.

 

Shock registered across the small blonde's features as she raised her head and looked beyond the twice dead body lying in front of her. “Daryl?” she breathed. Her eyes focused and she saw the hunter she had spent so much time tracking with, standing there before her.

 

Daryl rubbed his eyes like he had seen a ghost. She was still there. “Beth!”

 

“It's really you!” she cried and quickly closed the gap between them. She wanted to fling her arms around him and sob in relief all over his vest, but she suddenly felt apprehension. She stopped just in front of him, unsure of what to do.

 

He shouldered his crossbow and looked her over. Was this really the same girl he had escaped the prison with? She was visibly older, hardened even. No, she was not the same. The woman who stood before him had seen things, _done_ things he hoped she'd never have to do. “I was comin' to rescue you. Guess it's true... you really _don't_ need me anymore.”

 

Beth's face softened and she realized what she must look like to him. “I'll always need you, Daryl Dixon.” She reached up with her good hand and standing on her tiptoes, gave him a hug. Then, just like she'd done before with Rick, she went to kiss his cheek. Only, her balance wavered ever so slightly and she grazed the corner of his mouth. She felt the edge of his rough lips under her soft ones and immediately recoiled from the warmth of the intimacy. She quickly drew back and looked at the ground. _Oh no_. He wasn't ready for that. She knew _she_ wasn't ready. She sneaked a look at him and he stood there just staring past her, not sure where to look.

 

She was about to apologize, about to explain herself when another walker tumbled out of the alleyway and onto the ground, knife wound clearly visible in its decaying skull. A familiar figure stepped out from behind the corpse and Beth's eyes lit up. “Carol!” she exclaimed and took off in the woman's direction, wrapping her arms around her.

 

Carol's eyes grew glassy and she smiled the widest she had in awhile as she embraced Beth. “I'm so happy to see you. Daryl refused to give up until we found you.” Carol looked over to where Daryl stood, his back still to them.

 

Daryl gingerly reached up and touched the corner of his mouth. He knew she only meant to kiss him on the cheek, that it had been innocent in nature, but the heat from where her lips touched his still lingered. He didn't know how to react, what to say. He feared he was making it worse by not turning around and saying something even now, but he was certain of one thing now. Beth Greene was back in his life, and he didn't want that to be the last time he felt his lips on hers.

 

 


	2. Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post! I got sick last weekend and haven't been much for writing as of late. Thanks for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter! Getting back into writing has been fun, and it really helps to know that someone out there likes it. This chapter focuses on Beth's reunion with Maggie. I tried not go into too much detail about larger plot lines (since a lot of it is speculation and I haven't read too far in the comics). This story is mostly about the relationships between Beth and the other characters. Hope you enjoy it!

 

Chapter 2: Maggie

 

 

Maggie stared into the fire blankly, barely registering when Glenn sat down beside her and started rubbing her back. They had given Daryl three days. Three days and then they were leaving for D.C., regardless of what he did or didn't turn up. Tomorrow would be the third day. She should have gone with them. She _would_ have gone with them, but Glenn couldn't bare to have them be separated again. He offered to go with, but Carol assured them that she and Daryl could handle it on their own. Tensions were high enough without half the people leaving on what could prove to be a suicide mission. She felt Glenn press his lips to her temple and was roused from her thoughts long enough to try a faint smile.

 

“He's gonna bring her back.”

 

“You really think so?” She wiped at the tears pooling in her eyes and wiped her hands on her pants.

 

“I do. You see how different Daryl's been since the prison. You gotta figure if Beth rubbed off on him that much, maybe she learned a thing or two from him.” Glenn pulled Maggie closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“I was so intent on findin' you; I never even thought she might not be with you, or the others. I just didn't wanna think... we had just lost Daddy and I...” she started crying again, but quickly stopped herself. “I'm a bad sister.”

 

“No, you're not,” he reassured her.

 

“I just thought maybe if I found you okay, it meant she'd be somewhere okay, too.”

 

“She is.” _God, I hope she is._

 

\--- 

 

Beth's eyes fluttered open as sunlight burst through the slats on the window. The wooden shutters were secured, but light always found a way to break through the smallest openings. They had ducked into the little Victorian style house when it got too dark out to continue. Daryl insisted she and Carol take the two couches in the living room, while he took the floor, using what looked like a hand made afghan as a pillow. Beth had briefly thought about the person who painstakingly knit it together and wondered if she had escaped alive from this place. There was only one reanimated corpse to clear when they entered, and it had been the remnants of a young man.

 

She blinked slowly and felt a tingling sensation in her fingers. Then she realized what it was. Sometime during the night her arm had fallen off the couch to rest on the floor. She peaked over the edge and noticed her last three fingers just barely touching those of a still sleeping Daryl on the floor. She felt her cheeks flush and slowly drew back her hand, draping it casually across her chest. Across the room, she noticed Carol watching, obviously spying her less than stealthy movements. Beth could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of the older woman's mouth as she rose and went into the next room.

 

Daryl had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while, but he registered the featherlight touch of Beth's fingers against his as she withdrew them from place. He wasn't sure at what point in the night her arm had fallen, or when he had rolled closer to the couch she occupied. It freaked him out a little when he first realized how close they were, but then he remembered they had shared much closer quarters, even voluntarily holding hands before. Why should it feel any different now? Shrugging off the odd sensation, he forced himself up to sitting and took the time to survey Beth's injuries.

 

She saw his scrutiny and asked, “What?”

 

“They hurt you.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“I'm fine, Daryl. It's just a sprain.”

 

He drew to his knees and hovered over her. “But your face... What happened?” He gently touched her cheek, just under where the butterfly bandages were doing their job. Beth felt a flutter in her stomach from his closeness.

 

“Doesn't matter now. I'm with you,” she paused then added, “Why, does it make me ugly?” She grinned at him.

 

He snorted and stood to his feet, muttering, “Don't be stupid.”

 

Carol emerged from the other room and asked, “You two about ready? If we leave now, we should be back with the others by nightfall.”

 

\--- 

 

Maggie listened to the gravel crunch underneath her boots as she marched over to Glenn. They had both been staying on the outskirts of the group ever since Daryl took off to find Beth. Glenn was keeping an eye on the roads. If they didn't return with Beth tonight, the group was setting out at dawn. Maggie handed Glenn a bottle of water and proceeded to open a bag of peanuts. She was keeping herself preoccupied, but she was going crazy. “See anything yet?”

 

“Not yet. But they'll make it.” He offered her a faint smile.

 

Maggie squinted as the sun caught her eyes and tried to return the gesture. _We all got jobs to do_. And right now, hers was to hope.

 

A loud voice from behind them broke her reverie, “We're not leaving without our people!” She and Glenn whipped around to see Rick and Abraham arguing, again. The rest of the group was watching. Rosita stood resolute with her hands on her hips. Carl situated Judith against his side as he rose to stand.

 

Glenn took a step forward, “Should we go help?”

 

Maggie eyed the situation and noticed Rosita relax her stance. Carl sat back down. She grabbed Glenn's hand, interlocking their fingers and said, “No, I think they got it under control. We're keeping watch.”

 

\--- 

 

“I didn't think you were alive, you know,” Carol stated nonchalantly to Beth as they walked the gently sloping road. Daryl stayed a few paces ahead, craning his neck around every so often to make sure they were fine. Beth was sure Daryl was out of earshot now, or else Carol wouldn't have voiced her opinion so bluntly.

 

“I get that... You're a realist.” She offered her a smile and continued, “Thing is, I _would've_ been dead if it wasn't for all the stuff Daryl taught me when we escaped together. I've changed.”

 

“You both have. He refused to believe that you were a lost cause.” She paused and turned to face her, “He really cares for you.”

 

Beth didn't quite process what she was saying. “I know,” was all she could muster.

 

“Do you?” Carol let the words sink in.

 

Beth slowed her pace as it hit her. “Oh.”

 

Just then Daryl turned around and shouted to them, “Ya'll gonna quit gossiping? We need to hurry up!”

 

His shout echoed off the walls of their suburban setting. He knew immediately it was a mistake as the sound of several distinct moans came from different directions. “Aw, shit. C'mon!” He waited for them to catch up and took off running. Walkers streamed out of the cookie cutter houses and lazily pursued them. There had to be at least a dozen on their tail.

 

Though the walkers were grievously slow, they were stronger in numbers. Daryl whipped his crossbow around and shot several in succession as they ran. Both woman wielded their knives and took down a couple each.

 

As they fled, Carol passed too close to a parked car and a slender grisly hand reached out at her, grabbing her by the ankle. She toppled to the ground as the decaying body used her leg to pull itself out from under the car. It was about to sink its teeth into her flesh when Beth stomped on its head from behind, forcing her whole weight down upon the corpse. Blood and decomposed brain matter sloshed out of the crushed skull onto the pavement. The petite blonde shook the pieces off of her shoe and offered her hand to the older woman, helping her up. “You okay?”

 

Carol wiped her hands on her pants and tried her ankle out. “Yeah, I'm good. Are _you_ okay?” She eyed the younger Greene with respectful curiosity. This was not the Beth she remembered.

 

“She's badass, is what she is.” Daryl elbowed Beth's arm as he passed and snatched a bolt from a nearby walker's head.

 

She felt her cheeks flush from the compliment. “We gotta keep moving.”

 

\--- 

 

Maggie pursed her lips into a frown and lowered her gaze from the horizon. “Sun's going down soon. Think they'll make it back before dark?”

 

Glenn fiddled with the rifle slung over his shoulder. His confidence was waning as the day went on. “I hope so.”

 

She turned to him and clasped his hand for comfort. “You think Daryl will come back without her?” She knew Rick wouldn't leave without his second in command, but after seeing the way Daryl took off after the car with the medical cross on it, Maggie had a feeling his search for Beth was intensely personal. She remembered when he had first told her about his time with Beth. He didn't say much, but it was clear he felt guilty for letting her get taken. No matter how she tried to affirm him otherwise, he felt responsible for what happened, responsible for bringing her back. At first Maggie thought maybe it was that guilt alone that drove his need to find her, but every now and then she would see him lost in thought, a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth, before his face fell and he looked despondent again. She couldn't help but wonder if this man of few words had developed feelings for her little sister.

 

“I don't know. I think we're about to find out, though.” Glenn had spotted a figure coming up the road, still a ways out. He couldn't make out much at first, but as it got closer, he realized it was a man. Two more people followed close behind.

 

Maggie didn't wait for the figures to come into focus. She could see that one of them was blonde and took off running towards her. “Beth!”

 

Beth saw her sister start running towards them and broke away from her companions. She met Maggie halfway and the two sisters locked arms around each other.

 

Maggie laughed and kissed her sister's forehead as tears started to roll down both their faces. “Oh, Bethy. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again!”

 

Beth buried her face in her sister's neck and held on tight. “I knew I'd find you. Find all of you.”

 

“There you go again, hopin' enough for both of us.” The elder Greene sister let a full blown smile cross her tear-streaked face.

 

Glenn caught up and opened his arms to welcome back his sister-in-law. “Beth!” She detached herself from Maggie and rushed to hug him.

 

“It's so good to see you,” the younger Greene exclaimed.

 

Maggie marched over to Daryl and enveloped him in a hug. “Thank you.”

 

He shrugged off her gratitude. “Was nothin'. 'Sides, your sister barely needed us. We met up with her on the road. Escaped all by herself.”

 

“It's true.” Carol piped in. “Saved me from a walker on the way back. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for her. Your sister has become quite the warrior.” She returned Maggie's hug and the five of them started walking back to camp.

 

Maggie fell in step beside Beth and wrapped her arm around her sister's waist. “So, I hear you can take care of yourself now.”

 

Beth looked at her sister and grinned. “I suppose I can...” She looped her arm behind her and leaned her head against Maggie's shoulder. As they walked, she caught Daryl glancing at her from the other side of Glenn. He let a small smile creep at the edges of his lips and she returned the gesture. “...But I'll always need my family.”

 


	3. Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the final chapter! This one was a little harder to write and is a tad longer than the previous chapters as it closes out the story. I didn't bother trying to write Gareth in here. For my purposes, I assumed he was dead by this point. Eaten by a walker, killed by Rick, take your pick. ;)
> 
> I hope you like it! If so, be sure to comment. I have a little thing floating around in my head that could be a follow up if I get enough positive feedback.

Chapter 3: Rick

 

 

Rick looked down at his watch, then promptly shoved his hand in his pocket and furrowed his brow. It was getting late and the sun would be going down soon. He thought Daryl and Carol would've been back by now, with or without Beth. He hoped they'd find her alive, but he just couldn't be sure the petite blonde he'd known at the prison could have survived on her own. Who knows what kind of people had taken her? If she wasn't dead, she most likely was wishing she were. He shook his head, as if to rattle the dark thoughts away. He wanted to see Beth back as much as anyone else. He missed the warmth she brought to the group, and Judith needed a mother figure in her life. Sure, the others helped look after the youngest Grimes, but no one was as natural as Beth at it.

 

Carl came up behind him and interrupted his train of thought. “You really think she's still alive?”

 

Judith wriggled in Carl's arms and reached out for her daddy. Rick happily obliged and lifted her out of her brother's arms, frowning slightly at Carl. This world had made his son a pessimist. “Daryl seemed to think so. I trust his judgement.”

 

Carl humphed and kicked a rock with his boot. “I don't know, seems like a waste of time to me.”

 

Rick looked down at his son, though not as far down as he used to have to look. Carl seemed to be getting taller by the day. “I thought you liked Beth?”

 

“I _do_ , but Dad, she's like ninety pounds soaking wet. Even if she managed to escape from whoever took her, she'd probably be walker food by now.”

 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that. She was out there alone with Daryl for a long time. I think he taught her a thing or two about surviving.” Rick had noticed a definite change in the man he now thought of as his brother. He only hoped Daryl had the same effect on Beth.

 

Rick heard Carl sigh and mumble what sounded like “whatever” as he stalked away. He looked at his daughter, who was happily playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. “I bet you think Beth is alive, right?” He gave Judith a kiss on the head and turned just in time to see Maggie take off running down the road. The look of elation he saw on her face gave Rick the first smile he'd had in a while.

 

 ---

 

“So they're all alive – Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne – everyone?”

 

Maggie nodded emphatically.

 

“Tyreese, Sasha, Bob?”

 

Maggie kept excitedly nodding her head as they approached the rest of the group. Beth's face beamed, emphasizing the fact that she hadn't heard such good news in quite awhile. “And a few new people as well,” Maggie added.

 

“And we're heading to Washington, D.C. in the morning to... _cure_ this thing?!” The younger Greene sounded incredulous.

 

“That's what Eugene says, anyway.” Glenn added. “Some of us remain skeptical, but they did help me find Maggie again, so I said I'd help any way I could.”

 

After all the terror she'd experienced over the past several weeks, Beth felt a surge of joy rush through her. Daryl had come to rescue her, Glenn and Maggie were alive, and now she was going to be reunited with the rest of the group. During her time at the hospital, her ever present optimism had started to wane. She'd become tougher, more practical, but getting to hold her sister again had made her start to feel a little more like her old self.

 

They crossed a ditch to get to the clearing where the camp was set up. Most of the people were packing up, making preparations for their journey in the morning. Everyone except the Grimes family. Beth picked up speed when she saw Rick coming towards her, a happy Judith in his arms and Carl a few steps behind. The former sheriff looked rougher than Beth remembered, more gray in his beard and lines on his face, but he was genuinely happy to see her. He extended his free arm and enveloped her in a hug.

 

“You are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Beth smiled at Rick. “It's good to be back.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Funny how it was easier and less awkward than her attempt with Daryl the day before. “And you!” she exclaimed, taking Judith from her daddy's arms, “I missed _you_ something fierce.” She kissed her on one rosy cheek and Judith giggled happily.

 

Carl came forward and gave Beth a side hug. He tousled Judith's hair and said somewhat sheepishly, “I'm glad you're alive.”

 

“The feeling's mutual,” she winked at the growing young man and he seemed to lighten up a little. “I can't believe how tall you've gotten!”

 

Carl shrugged as Daryl strode by, slapping him on the back. “Gonna be taller than his daddy soon.” He managed another half smile before he and Carol went to join the others in their preparations. Beth watched the angel wings on his vest as he walked away, feeling something she surmised must be gratitude for the hunter. Gratitude and a pang of something else. She shifted Judith more comfortably on her hip and turned back to Rick, Carl, Maggie and Glenn. “You guys got anything to eat? I'm starving.”

 

 

Hugs and a few tears were exchanged with the rest of the group. Even Michonne, who Beth hadn't seen ever showing much affection, offered her a warm embrace. Everyone looked genuinely pleased to see her alive and well. No one pressed her for details on where she'd been, and for that, Beth was grateful. Sasha offered her a plate of food and she gladly ate it all. Introductions were made to Abraham, Eugene, Rosita and Tara. The red-headed solider seemed a bit annoyed that the trek to save her had cost them time, but she instantly believed him to be a man of honor. Beth took to Tara and Rosita as well, determining them to both be strong and kind. Eugene she wasn't so sure about. He seemed nice enough, but a bit too talkative and maybe just a little _off_. She also swore she caught Daryl cast a steely glare in the scientist's direction after he had stared at Beth just a little too long upon meeting her. In fact, Daryl seemed to be monitoring a lot of her interactions closely. He hadn't said much to her, but she found his gaze upon her more than once since rejoining the group. She had thought it mostly to be concern, but then she remembered Carol's words from earlier that day and felt her cheeks grow hot. Could he really think of her that way?

 

She decided she would have plenty of time to figure that out, now that she was where she belonged. She picked up the clothes her sister had brought her and went to change. It felt good to be out of the road worn scrubs that she'd donned for the past several days. She took out her knife and gingerly cut the soft cast off her arm. It should have come off awhile ago, but she had been too preoccupied planning her escape to care. Beth tugged at the sleeve on the mint green sweater Maggie gave her and saw how it just covered her scar. She had come so far since that day on the farm. She smiled for the umpteenth time that day as she realized she was finally _home_.

 

 ---

 

The vehicles were packed and ready to go, and most of the others had turned in for the night. Beth and Maggie sat on a log beside the dwindling fire, still chatting. Glenn came over and kissed his wife on the head, “Bed in a few?”

 

“You go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit.”

 

He nodded his understanding and gave Beth a squeeze on the shoulder before wandering off. “Walker blood love notes, how _romantic_...” she mused. Maggie had just finished telling her how she found Glenn after the prison fell.

 

“Oh hush. What about you and Daryl? You two seem to have gotten pretty close.” The older Greene had a gleam in her eye and Beth knew she wasn't going to let it go without giving her a little info. She looked up quickly to see if the man in question was anywhere within earshot.

 

“I guess so. I mean, we were together for awhile. I think he let me see more of him than he's let anyone else see...”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not like that! _Geez_.” Beth blushed and her sister just laughed. Then her face sobered.

 

“Bethy, you should've seen him. More serious about findin' you than _anything_. I don't know what happened when you were out there, but you're really important to him.”

 

Beth took in a deep breath and said quietly, “He's important to me, too.”

 

“Good.” She paused as if that settled things, then added, “I know it's probably not what anyone expected, but I do think Daddy'd approve.” Maggie gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek then left to join her husband.

 

 

Beth stared into the fire, contemplating on going to sleep herself, when Rick eased himself onto the log beside her. “I'm real glad you're back.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I just wanted to thank you... for all you've done for Judith and Carl. You've always been there for them, and I appreciate that. You know, Lori loved you like a little sister.”

 

Beth felt tears starting to well up behind her eyes and tried blinking them back. “Rick...”

 

“So do I. Way I see it, we're all family now. Ain't no difference between a Grimes or a Greene.”

 

She used her sleeve to wipe at a tear that broken loose. “Thank you.”

 

Rick patted her knee, then continued. “I almost didn't want to let Daryl go after you. Thought we'd already lost too much, didn't wanna lose more people. But he wasn't taking no for an answer. Neither was Maggie. So... I'm also here to apologize. I lost sight of what's important for a minute. It's funny, Daryl was the one that told me to have a little faith. Think you rubbed off on him more than you know.”

 

Beth took in the weight of what he said. “I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for him.”

 

“I think he feels the same way about you. So I guess I owe you thanks for that, too. You know, you're a hell of a lot tougher than you look.” He smiled at her then, teasing clearly in his tone.

 

“Been hearing that a lot lately. Don't you know you should never underestimate a Greene?” She teased back.

 

“Won't make the same mistake again. I suggest you get some sleep. We got a big day ahead tomorrow.”

 

With that, he took his leave. Beth followed shortly after and nodded to Tyreese, who was taking first watch. She had hoped to catch Daryl, tell him goodnight, but he was nowhere to be seen. She supposed it was just as well; she needed time to contemplate what Maggie and Rick had both told her. It seemed everyone was guessing at Daryl's feelings for her. If things had changed between them, become something more, she wanted to hear it from the man himself.

 

 ---

 

“Shhh... it's okay.” Beth balanced Judith against her side and brushed some errant hairs out of the little one's face, kissing her gently on the forehead. Her hair was getting so long. She softly began to sing as she wiped at the tears on Judith's plump little cheeks.

 

Daryl stood a few feet away watching the tender moment. He couldn't hear what Beth was singing, but he savored the soothing tone of her voice and thought she never looked so beautiful. He hadn't asked about her time at the hospital, but he didn't need to. It was evident the woman who stood before him now had seen darkness. She was no longer the naïve, scared farm girl he first met. The fact that she still had such light and vulnerability within her spoke volumes of Beth's capacity to love. He briefly thought of their accidental kiss the day before and felt a pang in his chest. _Careful, Dixon_. Though no one else was awake, he moved toward her lest his lingering gaze border on creepy.

 

“I see Li'l Asskicker missed you.”

 

Beth turned and smiled at him, “Yeah, I think so... couldn't sleep, either?”

 

“Nah. Guess it must be all the _excitement_.” He smirked a little. “That was nice, you getting up with her so Rick could sleep.” Daryl noticed he hadn't been sleeping well lately. Hell, none of them had. Not since Terminus.

 

“Yeah, well, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Figured our fearless leader could use a solid eight. Besides, I missed this.” Beth had been bouncing ever so slightly as she spoke and Judith was now fast asleep on her shoulder. “You really think there might be a cure?”

 

“Hell if I know. I ain't no scientist. Fact is, I'll go wherever Rick and the others wanna go.” He paused, uncertain if he should say the rest of his thought. “But I sure as hell wasn't going nowhere without finding you first.”

 

Beth looked up at him then. She could see his blue eyes in the moonlight and recognized the same piercing gaze that he had back at the funeral home, before they had been so rudely interrupted by that pack of walkers. Before she had been taken. Before everything changed. She swallowed hard and felt a flutter in her stomach. She made sure she had a firm grip on Judith and reached down with her other hand, finding his and intertwining their fingers. Her gaze ran up the length of his tan arm, seeing its definition outlined in the silver glow. She realized she had been holding her breath. “Thank you... for coming back for me.”

 

“Was no other option.” Daryl held her steady gaze, and Beth suddenly felt warmer despite the cool breeze blowing through. He squeezed her hand before releasing it. Then, bringing his hand back up, he brushed a few unruly strands of her blonde locks back, tucking them behind her ear.

 

Beth felt the heat from his touch, her eyes widening a little as she wondered what he might do next, but the hunter quickly cleared his throat and dropped his hand upon seeing her reaction, realizing the intimacy of his gesture.

 

“Like you said, big day tomorrow. Best try and get some shut eye.”

 

Daryl stalked off and Beth nodded silently, her mouth suddenly having gone dry. For a moment there, she had almost thought he was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Maybe a little of both. She didn't think she was imagining it anymore, though. The man definitely had feelings for her. She felt a fire slowly igniting in her belly and realized she felt the same way for him.

 

 ---

 

Beth wasn't sure when she had finally fallen asleep, but she knew it hadn't been enough. She had been awoken by the sound of yelling... and moaning. She'd know those moaning sounds anywhere. She heard what sounded like her sister scream and immediately sprang up and grabbed her knife. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but the pre-dawn was bathing the camp in an eery glow. Smoke still rose from the former fire in the center of the camp and mingled with the early morning fog, making visibility low.

 

Beth peered intently through the fog and could make out several people struggling. She realized there was a pack of walkers encroaching on the camp. Aware of the commotion all around her, Beth ran to the nearest scuffle. Tara was taking on three walkers at once. The dark haired woman narrowly avoided the rotting teeth of one undead female while plunging a knife into the skull of the plaid shirted corpse opposite her. Beth grabbed the hair of walker that had almost bit Tara and forced her blade up through the back of its head. Thick, black blood oozed out of the twice dead girl as she fell to the ground. Tara yanked her weapon back from the third's skull and shouted a quick “thanks!” to Beth before scurrying off in the other direction to help out Glenn and Maggie.

 

Beth gathered her wits and frantically ran back to where she had last seen Judith, wanting to make sure she was safe before doing anything else. She saw Carl in one of the loaded vehicles, a maroon SUV. He was clutching his sister close and keeping an eye on the action. Beth knew it must be killing him to not be helping out, but she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of both of them safe. Carl caught her gaze and yelled, “Behind you!”

 

She whipped around just in time to see a walker make for her neck. Beth quickly ducked out of the way and used her momentum to flip the corpse over onto its back. She then jammed her knife neatly in through the former man's eye socket as he lay gurgling on the ground.

 

“Beth!”

 

She looked up to see Daryl running towards her, crossbow at the ready. A nearby walker lunged at him as he ran but he fired a bolt into its head before it reached him and the body limply crumbled to the ground. He didn't bother to pluck it out, but kept coming full speed until he reached her side.

 

The fog was starting to lift and Beth could clearly see the tide turning. Time seemed to slow down as she felt Daryl checking her for bites or scratches. She saw Michonne cut down two walkers with her katana. Rick vanquished another pair with a large knife. Abraham and Rosita had successfully put down four together. Glenn and Maggie were embracing near a small pile of twice dead corpses. It looked like things were under control for the moment. She became acutely aware of Daryl's strong hands running up and down her arms, tracing her neck, cupping her face.

 

She looked him in the eye. “Daryl, I'm fine. None of it's mine.” She referred to the dark blood splattered across her skin and body.

 

“You sure you're okay?” He was looking at her, but still surveying her body for any signs of injury. He ran a hand down the length of her arm again, just in case.

 

His frantic, searching hands were driving her nuts. Beth cleared her throat loudly and forcefully said, “Daryl!”

 

He abruptly stopped and looked into her eyes, really seeing her, acknowdledging that she was fully intact. The sensations he'd been trying to push down came rushing back to the surface and he felt his heartbeat accelerate. He'd been so scared of losing her again.

 

Beth felt some trepidation, but she held his gaze, seeing the longing there. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the rapid thump of his heart. Her pulse rose to match his, but she was more scared of his retreat if she didn't say something soon. “Just kiss me already,” she breathed.

 

The shock registered on his face. He wasn't sure if she thought of him that way, wondered if he had scared her off last night; but the way she looked at him right now, he could tell she wasn't playing. She wound a careful hand behind his neck as she rose up on her tip toes, stopping just short of his face. She wasn't going to make this easy. He'd have to come the rest of the way.

 

Adrenaline surging, Daryl slowly brought his hand to her face and traced her jaw with his thumb before nestling his fingers in her blonde hair. He was terrified in this moment, but she hadn't phrased it as a question. He didn't feel much like arguing, anyway. He brought his lips down to hers cautiously, like she might break under his touch. Beth leaned up into the kiss, the firm pressure from her soft lips telling him everything he needed to know. He broke away shortly after, not wanting to lose control in the moment. He tentatively opened his eyes to search her face. She was positively radiant, lit up in her special Beth Greene way. _Shit_. If he wasn't sure before, he knew it now. He was a goner.

 

She sighed and hugged him close, whispering, “There. Was that so hard?”

 

A grin crept across his features as he muttered, “Kinda, yeah...” He was only partially joking.

 

They both turned to see the rest of the group watching. Beth giggled when she saw her sister give her a thumbs up. No one looked particularly surprised... or upset. Most of them smiled, then went about cleaning themselves up. A good sign.

 

Rick came over and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, showing his support. He smiled at his brother and took Judith from Carl, who had exited the SUV once the coast was clear. “Well, that put us slightly behind schedule. Beth, I had you in the car with us, but I'm guessing you'll want to be with Daryl now...” He stated this matter of factly, but quickly winked as he said it.

 

Beth looked up at her hunter, and thought she saw him flush ever so slightly. She weaved her fingers into his and answered so only he could hear, “Always.”


End file.
